


AYFSMN

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Grinding, M/M, dan initiating, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is trying to play Dark Souls, but Dan would rather play a different kind of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AYFSMN

**Author's Note:**

> A request from blink180jeww on tumblr for a fic with Danny teasing Arin! Hope you like it :) leave me a comment if you did

"Dan what the actual fuck are you doing right now."

Dan looks up at Arin, smirking. He's laying on his back on the couch, his head resting on Arin's lap. This isn't the thing that Arin is questioning, though. Instead of quietly laying down and watching Arin play Dark Souls, he's fiddling with the ends of Arin's hair, smacking it back and forth at varying frequencies and intensities. Arin has been wearing his hair up a lot recently, so when he decided to wear it down today, Dan knew he had to take advantage of the situation. 

He bats the hair back and forth in his hands, reveling at the way it bounces and shines. He loves Arin's hair, and is really glad that he's growing it out again. Arin glances down at him again, frowning. Dan giggles and grabs a small section of his hair, placing it gingerly between his thumb and index finger and slowly bringing it up to Arin's nose, letting the very ends of it ever so slightly graze the sensitive skin there. Arin waggles his nose, not taking his eyes off of the screen, not wanting to give Dan any encouragement. 

Luckily, Dan doesn't need any encouragement. He lets go of Arin's hair and buries his face into his shirt, whining. 

"Arin pay attention to me. All you ever do is play video games and you don't even look at me. Why don't you look at me during?" 

Arin purses his lips and sets down the controller before looking down down at Dan, who in turn looks up at Arin, batting his eyelashes and pouting innocently. 

"Danny I need to grind so we can actually beat this game at some point."

Dan grabs the controller from the couch and places it on the floor. He sits up, shifting positions so that he's straddling Arin, grabbing his wrists and placing them on his hips. He wraps his own arms around Arin's neck, leaning in close. 

"How about I grind on you instead? I think that's much more exciting don't you?"

He starts to move his hips slowly, and he feels Arin's grip tighten on his hips. He loves teasing him and he knows just what buttons to press to grab Arin's attention. Fucking with Arin (as well as fucking him) is one of his favorite pass times. 

"Fuck, Dan."

Arin throws his head back and his hair falls away from his face, exposing his neck. Dan leans in closer, peppering him with sweet, warm kisses and soft bites. He hears Arin make a sound in his throat. If there's one sure-fire way to get Arin harder than Advanced Calculus it's biting his neck. 

Arin's hands travel up form his hips to his torso, and his shirt rides up with them. Dan hums, trying hard not to smile while he keeps kissing Arin, moving from his neck to his jaw line. Arin turns his head, catching his lips against his own. Dan runs his fingers through Arin's gorgeous hair, the soft strands giving him no residence, his fingers sliding easily through. He can feel Arin getting hard underneath him, and he grinds his hips down against him. Arin lets out a full blown moan now, and even through his pants and Dan's own, Dan can feel Arin's dick twitch. Arin's hands drift back down Dan's body, settling at his ass. Dan trails his fingers down Arin's arms and grabs his hands, tearing them off of his ass and quickly standing up before running out of the room. 

"That's payback for the other night, you dick. Have fun with that boner, dude!" 

Dan laughs heartily, imagining the look of disappointment and confusion on Arin's face and wishing he could have taken a picture.


End file.
